


Let’s Do The Time Warp

by crimsinsky



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: 2015 Holiday challenge December 21-Dalek Remembrance Day, No copyright infringement intended towards the Buffyverse, Rocky Horror, or Doctor Who….This wasn’t where I planned on going but this sort of just happened





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight allusion to drug use it's really magic but the connection could be made and I don't want to offend anyone. This is...werid, I know it.

They’d been in each other’s lives off and on for years.

Spike could always read Buffy like a book. Not a classic either, more like a kid’s book with more pictures than words.

He always kept parts of himself hidden away, but every so often some little secret of his past would pop up.

Like the fact that he was a nerd.

“What the hell is this?” No matter how angry Buffy tried to sound, she failed. Just as she failed to suppress the insane amount of laughter at seeing Spike in a super long ugly scarf and 3D glasses.

“Uh… not what it looks like.”

“Oh really. Then how did you get that on? Did sweet wittle Andrew attack you and force you to wear that?”

The aforementioned Andrew walked in, donning the large brown hat and jacket that matched Spike’s scarf.

Buffy wanted information and knew how to play the angles. “What’cha got there Andrew?”

“Who came up with this little party? I didn’t know about it.”

“Oh I did, but Spike wanted to come. He said he hasn’t watched Who since the 80’s.”

“Who?”

“Doctor Who. It’s only the best British television show ever in existence. Today’s International Dalek Remembrance Day to commemorate the day they first appeared on the show. Will you please come, Buffy, it will be so much fun, and I have costumes. PLEASE.”

This wasn’t really Buffy’s thing. “Well, I don’t-”

“Hey, Andrew where do you want this cooler?” Xander came pushing open the door dressed head to toe in a roman soldier costume complete with sandals. He turned crimson all over when he saw Buffy.

“Oh I am SO in, can I bring some people?”

*******

In the end, Dawn was allowed to wear whatever she wanted to be Sarah Jane Smith.

Willow wore a denim skirt and flannel top for Amy Pond.

And Buffy wore a Union Jack flag t-shirt to be Rose.

The party was actually fun. They snacked on some excellent snacks Andrew prepared.

They casually marathoned episodes Andrew picked. Everything was going well until…

“I’ve got fresh banana cupcakes; you should always take a banana to a party.” Andrew beamed.

“Mmm.” Buffy inhaled one “These are really good.”

“Does anyone else feel funny?” Xander asked.

“Andrew _what_ did you put in these?” Spike glared at him.

“I just used some spices, Nutmeg, Cinnamon, Allspice I mean I ran out but willow had some in her room.”

“Andrew those weren’t kitchen spices those were magic herbs.”

“Uh-oh.”

“Guys” Xander cried. “Does anyone notice the room disappearing?”

Music started playing. The room transformed into a giant metal auditorium. With some weird robot things standing around waving plungers in the air.

_Andrew_ : It's astounding; Time is fleeting; Madness takes its toll. But listen closely...  
  
_Willow_ : Not for very much longer.  
  
_Andrew:_ I've got to keep control.  
I remember doing the time-warp Drinking those moments when The Blackness would hit me  
  
_Xander:_ And the void would be calling...  
  
_All_ : Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
_Spike:_ It's just a jump to the left.  
  
_All_ : And then a step to the right.  
  
_Buffy_ : With your hands on your hips.   
  
_All_ : You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust   
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

“Bugger this spell or not I’m not doing that again,” Spike growled.

Two robotic things that looked like giant salt shakers spoke. “I am Dalek Sec.”

“And I am Dalek Jast.”

“You will dance or you will be exterminated,” Sec said.

_ All-Including Spike _ : Let’s do the time-warp again.

_Dawn_ :  
It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.  
So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention,  
Well-secluded, I see all.   
  
_Xander_ : With a bit of a mind flip  
  
_Willow:_ You're into the time slip.   
  
_Andrew:_ And nothing can ever be the same.  
  
_Buffy_ : You're spaced out on sensation.  
  
_Spike:_ Like you're under sedation.  
  
_All_ : Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
_Buffy_ :  
Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink.  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again.  
  
_All_ : Let's do the time-warp again. Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
_Spike_ : It's just a jump to the left.  
  
All: And then a step to the right.  
  
_Dawn_ : With your hands on your hips.  
  
_All:_ __  
You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane.  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

Giles appeared striding into the auditorium “Stop this nonsense immediately.”

“Can’t they’ll kill us,” Buffy shouted.

Giles said some incantation and the Daleks and auditorium disappeared. They were all back in the living room where they’d been.

“So we’re back?” Xander asked.

“You were never gone. Who made the cupcakes?”

Everyone shouted “ANDREW!”

“Good lord. I don’t know what I’ll do with you lot. Andrew, you do not use whatever is on hand for baking, you could have killed everyone.”

“No, harm no foul this time Giles.” Buffy soothed.

“We were having a nice time before. Let’s toss the food and watch some more of the show.” Dawn suggested.

Ten minutes later Giles brooded with a fez on his head.

“Sometimes I really hate you.” He growled.

Buffy smiled. “No you don’t, you love us,” pulling him into a hug.

“Hey Giles, you’re our resident Brit, did you ever watch this?” Xander asked.

“Um no. It’s not really my cup of tea.”

“Really?” Andrew said. “This guy looks just like you.”

“I don’t see it,” Spike said.

Giles watched the screen closely “What’s with the shooty doggy thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t watch Doctor Who, Anthony played a bad guy in DW and says that last line (season 2 ep 3 School Reunion) I highly recommend if you don’t already watch. Don’t skip 9. It’s a new show that’s still running that can rip your heart out and stomp on it since Buffy is over on TV. And if you were to youtube “Anthony Stewart Head Rocky Horror” you will see some stuff... which is probably where ½ of this weird story came from.


End file.
